DNA The DNA Core located in the Eckstein Medical Research Building adjacent to the Holden Cancer Research Laboratories supports research performed by investigators in all HCCC programs. It provides a broad spectrum of services and resources designed to make the state-of-the-art techniques used in DNA sequence and transcript analysis readily available to the University of lowa research community. These services and resources include: 1) DNA sequencing, 2) custom oligonucleotides, 3) DNA microarrays using both the Affymetrix GeneChip system and the custom spotted array using the microscope slide format, 4) real-time PCR, 5) molecular biology computing, and 6) genome sequencing using next generation sequencing technologies. It is the aim of the DNA Core to provide high quality services to HCCC members with a rapid turnaround and support these services with well-trained personnel. The core also continues to evaluate andupdate their services so they remain cutting-edge and provides new services, as needed, to continue to meet the needs of HCCC investigators. In 2009, the DNA Core provided services to 82 HCCC members with peer reviewed funding.